Sweet lαugh
by Azhy
Summary: —Hαzme reír —Sαsuke αlzó unα cejα—. Hαzme reír y seré todα tuyα. El Uchihα sonrió αrrogαnte. Aquello seríα mαs fαcil de lo que imαginó. :AU:


**Sweet laugh.**

**Advertencias**_:…Naa!_

**-**

**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_

**-**

–Sal conmigo.

–¡Que no!

–Sal conmigo.

–¡No lo hare Sasuke!

–Si lo harás Sakura.

–…

–Sal conmigo.

–¡Ah! ¡Me tienes harta!–gritó desesperada la peli rosa–. Bien, ¿quieres una cita?

El peli negro asintió.

–De acuerdo, pero con una condición.

–¿Cuál?

–Hazme reír–Sasuke alzó una ceja–, hazme reír y seré toda tuya.

La Haruno dio la media vuelta sin agregar nada más y se fue de ahí. Sasuke era incapaz de hacerlo, ella ganaría.

El Uchiha sonrió arrogante al ver sus caderas meneándose mientras daba vuelta al pasillo. Aquello sería más fácil de lo que se imaginó.

**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_

Ojos verdes miraron ojos negros con frialdad.

Ojos negros le devolvieron una mirada fulminante a los ojos verdes.

–Es el peor chiste que he oído en mi vida, Sasuke–declaró sombría la peli rosa.

Sasuke entorno los ojos. Quizá no sería tan fácil.

**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_

La Haruno miró sorprendida al azabache.

–¿¡Un payaso!?–preguntó sin poder creerlo.

El Uchiha simplemente alzó los hombros.

Sakura golpeo su frente con la palma de la mano. Él era un caso perdido.

**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_

La sonrisa zorruna de su amigo no le agradó en nada. Aquello solo auguraba problemas.

¡Se había rebajado a pedirle ayuda a Naruto! ¡A Naruto!

Lo que aquella chica estaba provocando en él…pero de algo estaba seguro, ella lo pagaría…con creces.

**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_

–¡Estás loco!–gritó un furioso peli negro.

–Vamos, ¿no quieres salir con ella?–cuestionó su rubio amigo.

–Sí, pero… ¡eso!

–Anda Sasuke. Si no sale contigo saldrá con alguien más, ¿no creo que quieras eso, o sí?

Sasuke frunció el ceño–. Dame eso.

El Uzumaki sonrió triunfal.

**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_

Orbes verdes saliéndose de sus orbitas. Labios rosas en una perfecta "O".

Su boca se cerró rápidamente. Frunció el ceño.

Se mordió la lengua con fuerza. Apretó los puños fuertemente.

Haruno Sakura se quería reír.

Un pequeño tic apareció en su ceja derecha. Su cuerpo entero temblaba de rabia.

Uchiha Sasuke se quería morir.

La peli rosa encajo los colmillos en su labio inferior y aparento estar rascándose la nariz. Quiso hacerse la dura aun cuando sabía que había perdido.

Naruto observaba todo entre divertido y asustado.

El plan estaba funcionando, pero Sasuke definitivamente no estaba feliz.

Sakura pestañeó rápidamente y suspiró inaudiblemente.

–¿Y…?–preguntó como si aquello no le afectara en lo más mínimo.

El Uzumaki trago duro. El plan se estaba yendo a la mierda. Sasuke tenía que actuar rápido si no quería que…

Ojos azules y verdes se abrieron violentamente. Naruto cubrió su boca para no dejar escapar la carcajada que tenia atorada en la garganta. Sakura sello su boca con los labios, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

¡Sasuke no había hecho eso!

Un pequeño murmullo se escucho en la habitación. Una tenue risita le siguió. Una sonora carcajada emergió de los pulmones de la peli rosa.

Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia y dejo de menear su esponjada colita negra de gato.

Con paso decidido llegó hasta la chica que se doblaba de risa y la tomó desprevenida por la cintura. Su risa murió ante la penetrante mirada oscura de él.

–Gane–dijo él antes de tomar posesivamente sus labios.

Sakura se colgó del cuello del morocho. Los bigotes de utilería le estorbaban, pero qué más daba. Ya lo estaba besando.

El Uchiha llevo las manos hacia la nuca de la Haruno. Iba a pagar por la terrible humillación que lo hizo pasar. Alcanzó a divisar la puerta de su habitación. La condujo hasta ahí y de un sonoro portazo se encerró ahí con ella.

Si creía que se iba a conformar con una simple cita, estaba muy equivocada.

Naruto supo entonces que era el momento de irse a reír a otra parte.

Después de todo, aquel disfraz de gato y los consejos de Naruto, si habían sido de utilidad.

**-**

**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_

_**-**_

¡Sí! ¡Sí vestí a Sasuke de gato! xD. Este one-shot fue por un suceso de la vida real. Hice una apuesta parecida con un amigo (no de la misma situación…pervertidos ¬¬). Afortunadamente para él, yo me río de cualquier estupidez.

Así que ustedes ríanse un rato de mis estupideces y ya que están aquí, dejen un bello review n.n

Los quiere, Azhy Uchiha.


End file.
